


О некоторых (возможно, излишних) функциях

by N7Dron



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N7Dron/pseuds/N7Dron
Summary: Предканон. Маркус встречает Коннора, который проходит тестовую обкатку в городской среде.





	О некоторых (возможно, излишних) функциях

**Название:** О некоторых (возможно, излишних) функциях  
**Фандом:** Detroit Become Human  
**Автор:** N7Dron  
**Бета:** vera-nic  
**Пейринг, персонажи:** Маркус/Коннор, Карл Манфред  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Рейтинг:** R  
**Жанр:** романтика, юмор  
**Размер:** 1713 слов  
**Краткое содержание:** Предканон. Маркус встречает Коннора, который проходит тестовую обкатку в городской среде.  
**Предупреждения:** присутствует некоторый обломайтунг

Голуби купались в луже. Два больших серых голубя, распушив перья, плескались в мелком прозрачном водоеме, оставшемся после ночного дождя на чуть вогнутой глади тротуарной плитки. Они переступали в воде когтистыми красно-полосатыми ногами и трясли взлохмаченными отставленными крыльями, разбрызгивая рассыпавшиеся искрами под солнцем капли.

Маркус улыбнулся. Он осторожно подошел к голубям, и они неспешно вышли из лужи и встали поодаль, наблюдая за ним. Маркус смотрел, не двигаясь, и они, убедившись, что им ничего не угрожает, спокойно вернулись в лужу и продолжили свое занятие. Вокруг шумел город, шли люди, где-то, совсем рядом, тарахтел отбойный молоток, а голуби, никуда не торопясь, наслаждались маленькой радостью утреннего купания.

Он заботливо сохранил этот образ в своей памяти. Это должно было понравиться Карлу. «Отмечай все необычное, что видишь. И старайся понять, почему ты обратил на это внимание. Что именно показалось тебе необычным? Или красивым? Захватывающим? Впечатляющим? Интересным?» Так всегда говорил ему Карл, и Маркус старался. Потом Карл спрашивал его, что интересного он видел сегодня, и Маркус рассказывал. Лицо Карла будто светлело, а на губах играла мечтательная улыбка.

«Вода должна быть довольно холодная для птиц, — отметил про себя Маркус. — Ночью температура падала, и солнце еще не успело нагреть воду. Но, видимо, удовольствие, которое они получают, для них явно выше некоторого дискомфорта».

Он еще немного понаблюдал за голубями, а потом отправился в сторону автобусной остановки. Все дела из его списка поручений были сделаны, и можно было побродить по городу еще, набирая впечатления, но он все же решил возвращаться домой. Карл, конечно, еще спит, и будет спать часа два — вчера они вернулись из театра, и Карл выглядел воодушевленным; отправил его отдыхать, а сам работал в мастерской до пяти часов утра. И все-таки не стоило оставлять его надолго одного. Можно просто не вызывать такси, как обычно, а вернуться на городском автобусе. Тогда по дороге он сможет наблюдать за людьми и андроидами внутри, а еще смотреть в широкие окна на город.

Он занял место у заднего стекла отсека для андроидов и огляделся. Впереди него стояли два андроида в униформе домашних помощников, слева — андроид в узком пиджаке и галстуке, с маркировкой RK800 на груди. «Офисный клерк, или андроид-партнер, как я», — отметил Маркус, опрашивая окружение. Две точки от двух андроидов-помощников дали данные, третья мигнула скупым «нет доступа». Оставалось только гадать. Молодое, почти юное лицо андроида было ему незнакомо, что делало возможным оба предположения. Маркусу всего пару раз доводилось бывать в учреждениях, так что он мог действительно не встречать раньше эту модель. Ну, а в случае партнера — лицо могло быть и индивидуальным, как и у него самого.

Маркус посмотрел через стекло в салон автобуса: на сиденьях скучали, глядя в окна, несколько обычно одетых людей. У поручней сзади метала друг в друга сердитые взгляды парочка — молодые мужчина и женщина; Маркус отметил наличие обручальных колец у обоих. В салоне, казалось, не было никого, кто мог бы позволить себе андроида-партнера с заказной внешностью. Впрочем, возможно, андроид мог ехать по каким-то поручениям и в одиночку, без хозяина. Маркус чуть повернул голову, чтобы рассмотреть его детальнее и — короткий, едва заметный импульс прошил его тело. Андроид рассматривал его. Внимательно, пристально, цепко — как обычно смотрят только люди. Взгляд ясных карих глаз будто ощупывал лицо. Это было необычно и вызывало странную неопределенность в программе социального поведения. На такой взгляд от человека полагалось вежливо улыбнуться и спросить, может ли он быть чем-то полезен, взгляд же андроида реакции не требовал. Маркус все-таки решил улыбнуться. Ему сразу стало легче. Андроид неопределенно улыбнулся в ответ краешком рта, продолжая рассматривать Маркуса внимательно, почти жадно: его взгляд блуждал по лицу, потом спускался куда-то на шею, и застывал там надолго — Маркус отметил, что вид его шеи будто заставляет тонкие, длинной дугой изогнутые губы андроида чуть приоткрываться. Потом андроид снова поднимал глаза, и они с Маркусом смотрели друг на друга. Маркус разглядывал его правильное бледное лицо, кожу с редкими коричневыми пятнышками и упавшую на лоб прядь тёмно-каштановых волос. Он с радостным предвкушением собирал каждую деталь, чтобы рассказать потом о ней Карлу.

Андроид выглядел юным, каким-то по-особенному чистым. Маркус сказал бы, что он красив, если бы тот был человеком. Без сомнения, это был партнёр. В офисной машине просто не могло быть ничего такого, чтобы могло бы вызвать такой жадный, жаждущий взгляд. В программе андроида-партнёра могло быть что угодно. И то, что было в нём, заставляло его сейчас смотреть на Маркуса вот так. «Как — так?» — уточнил для себя Маркус. «Явно демонстрируя свое желание, вот, вероятно, как», — ответил он сам себе, еще раз анализируя свои выводы, чтобы рассказать о них Карлу правильно и понятно. Да, все верно. «Он хочет меня, — и этот вывод снова вызвал в нем ощущение легкой нестабильности. — Будто принимает за человека, за хозяина. Вероятно, он неисправен».

Автобус остановился, два андроида вышли на пустой остановке. Маркус оглянулся на них на мгновение, а когда снова посмотрел на кареглазого андроида, тот шагнул к нему вплотную. Подняв руку, он оттянул глубоко вниз воротник его форменной куртки, обнажая шею, а потом приник к ней ртом. И Маркус почувствовал на своей шее его язык.

Двери автобуса закрылись. Они остались одни в отсеке. Маркус застыл, оценивая ситуацию.

Люди в салоне смотрели куда-то вперед, им не было никакого дело до того, что происходит сейчас в заднем отсеке автобуса. Впрочем, в движениях андроида не было агрессии, он явно не хотел причинить вред, да и у Маркуса хватило бы сил противостоять ему, если было бы нужно. Нет, серьезной опасности в ситуации не было. Зато, что было — это возможность. Настоящая возможность рассказать Карлу о чем-то действительно необычном, странном, редком… волнующем?..

Он мог бы остановить его. Но не стал. Он рассчитывал получить что-то необычное — он получал это. Карл будет доволен.

Язык незнакомца был прохладным, влажным, и это прикосновение вдруг разом включило в Маркусе что-то, что всегда было в нем, но не использовалось никогда, хранилось где-то в глубине его памяти. Будоражащее, пронизывающее ощущение подключения всех доступных функций тела. Опций, которые не требовал от него Карл, но которые были в нем всегда. И которые, оказывается, так легко было активировать одним лишь интимным прикосновением.

Маркус выжидал, предоставляя неисправному партнёру полную свободу действий. Тот же, лизнув его шею, чуть отодвинулся, с выражением легкой растерянности на красивом лице.

Этого было недостаточно. Поэтому Маркус взял его лицо в ладони и поцеловал. Его язык легко проник в податливый рот и задвигался, приятно задевая тугой язык, гладкие зубы и нежные десны. Партнёр еще сильнее вцепился ему в воротник, так, что Маркусу стало давить шею, — и вдруг ответил. Неуверенно, неумело, несмело — и это было так неуловимо естественно, как будто это действительно был его первый раз. Его софт был великолепен. Его хозяину или хозяйке повезло. Хотя им всё-таки придется отдать парня в ремонт… Впрочем, может быть как раз туда он сейчас и направляется?..

Он целовался, старательно повторяя то, что делает Маркус, он был открыт, и Маркус, воспользовавшись этим, нашарил его руку и положил себе на выпуклость между ног. Чуть придавил, показывая, что требуется. Глаза андроида распахнулись, он громко выдохнул, но послушно принялся осторожно поглаживать впервые за долгое время оживший член Маркуса, тихо постанывая от каждого прикосновения.

Его неопытная, тонко продуманная невинность тоже была великолепна. Маркус не мог не оценить. Он оторвался от губ партнёра и спросил тихо: «Как твое имя?»

Тот с готовностью ответил: «Коннор».

Его голос был высоким и чуть царапающим.

Необычным. Красивым. Впечатляющим. Как и весь он сам.

Коннор. Маркус потянулся к его промежности, нащупал твердый член. Обхватил рукой.

«Ты очень хорош, Коннор, ты знаешь это?»

Андроид ответил ему полуулыбкой. Его взгляд плыл от прикосновений Маркуса, осмысленное выражение отсутствовало.

За окном замелькали знакомые деревья. Ему следовало выходить. Он отстранился.

…Уже оказавшись на автобусной остановке он оглянулся напоследок. Дверь плавно закрылась перед ним, скрывая растерянное лицо его случайного партнёра.

***

— И что же, ты просто так взял и ушёл от него?.. — спросил Карл.  
— Конечно. Я спешил к вам, к тому же, была моя остановка.  
— Ты же сказал, что он понравился тебе?  
— Да, наверное, это подходящее слово. Его поведение было безупречным, а его действия вызывали во мне приятный отклик. Я сказал ему об этом.  
— Ох, Маркус, Маркус… — Карл неверяще покачал головой.

Всё то время, что Маркус рассказывал, Карл, казалось, слушал его, затаив дыхание, и Маркус ловил каждый знак, подтверждающий, что Карлу нравится его рассказ. И вдруг в конце он оказался… разочарован?

— Я что-то сделал не так?.. — Маркус опустился перед ним на колени и посмотрел ему в лицо снизу вверх, с трепетом ожидая ответа.

— Да нет, наверное, ты все сделал так…— Карл обнял его и поцеловал его лоб. — Ты все сделал так… мой глупый деревянный мальчишка… И — смотри-ка! У тебя красный кадмий размазан по всей шее, наверное, я тебя вчера испачкал, пойди ототри…

***

Коннор возвращался в «Киберлайф» после очередного дня городской обкатки в самостоятельном режиме. Он ехал в такси, оценивая результаты сегодняшнего полевого теста. Результаты он оценил как хорошие. Следовало только решить, нужно ли отправить рапорт тестировщикам о произошедшем сегодня утром инциденте. Тщательно взвесив все «за» и «против», он посчитал, что не следует. Он просто проявил инициативу, когда увидел пятна, похожие на кровь, на шее андроида в автобусе. Полномочий задерживать чужого андроида у него не было, поэтому он просто действовал в рамках того, что мог. Возможно, нужно было сначала попробовать взять образец пальцем, но если бы материала было недостаточно, а андроид воспротивился бы контакту, то второго шанса у него могло и не быть. Хорошо, что красные пятна оказались просто масляной краской, а не человеческой кровью: значит, никто не пострадал, а робот не был скрывающимся девиантом-убийцей. В общем и целом, Коннор мог сделать некоторые выводы на будущее, а значит, инцидент был скорее полезен.

Кроме того, ему представилась возможность протестировать в реальных полевых условиях некоторые свои функции, которые, как было ему известно, даже его разработчики считали «возможно, излишними».

Сведения о легкой нестабильности системы он тоже решил не отправлять. С этим он разберется самостоятельно.

Еще несколько дней, и он будет полностью готов к работе, получит официальный допуск. Он будет отлично выполнять свои задачи.

Еще следовало решить, что делать с информацией, которую он сегодня случайно получил. Тип краски, включая название производителя — впрочем, пожалуй, это как раз не важно, — и данные андроида. RK200, серийный номер 684 842 971, имя Маркус. Владелец — Карл Манфред, Лафайет-авеню 8941. Да, как раз там андроид и вышел.

Может, он и не был девиантным, но его действия можно было рассматривать как необычные. А значит, его следовало взять на заметку. Проверить через месяц, не появились ли у него какие-либо новые признаки девиантности.

Как именно он будет проверять — об этом пока Коннор имел очень смутное представление. Но он тщательно проработает вопрос.

В любом случае, этого Маркуса следовало навестить. 

И Коннор внес первую задачу в свой пока пустующий список дел на следующий месяц.


End file.
